Point-to-multipoint millimeter wave wireless communication systems are well know and are described, e.g., in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,313, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Broadband Millimeter Wave Data Communication.xe2x80x9d Such systems generally consist of one or more hubs each servicing a plurality of remote nodes. The antennae of such systems are highly directional and it is critical to the successful operation of the communication system that each antennae be correctly aimed in both azimuth and elevation. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel antennae mounting system which may be selectively aimed in both azimuth and elevation.
Point-to-multipoint communication systems are generally modular with reconfiguration of the coverage of the antennae required, e.g., as the number of subscribers increases within a sector, as subscribers come on line in sectors previously not serviced, as the communication traffic increases within a sector, etc. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a novel antennae mounting system and method in which antennae be easily added or moved to effect reconfiguration of the antennae system to accommodate the dynamic changes in the communication system.
Antennae in such systems are often mounted on preexisting structures and there are often physical limitations placed on the construction of new antenna support structures. It is accordingly a further object of the present invention to provide a novel antennae mounting system and method in which the antennae which may be easily and quickly installed on a variety of support structures.
Further, there are difficulties in the installation and aiming of directional antennae, where space is confined and a single installer may be faced with the simultaneous positioning and installation of an antenna at a significant elevation exposed to adverse wind conditions. It is accordingly yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel antennae mounting system and method in which the antennae may be quickly removed or quickly installed and thereafter selectively secured and aimed.
These and other objects and advantages will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.